


Powerful

by subcutaneous7



Series: This Is What You Came For [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: A little snap-shot into the Danvers-Grant household. Set after "The Echoes In Her Voice."





	

Kara gently rocked Milia in her arms, soothing her deep, insistent cries as she stood in the darkened nursery. This was the third time this week she’d woken up screaming from a nap. Normally the little girl was all smiles, only occasionally fussy when she was teething or hungry. But something these past few days was haunting her, and Kara was determined to find whatever it was and make it disappear.

“I'm right here,” she whispered, rubbing her back through her little cotton dress, the turquoise one with the pink polka dots and buttons shaped like stars. “Can you tell me why you're crying?”

“No like!” her bottom lip puffed out as it shivered, tiny tears flowing like small tributaries down her soft, plump cheeks.

“What don't you like?”

“Dam mean!!!” she shrieked, cries turning into coughs, trying to catch her breath.

As advanced as she was for an almost two-year-old, she still wasn't always able to fully communicate her feelings, which was particularly difficult considering she had so many. Cat and Kara both tried to speak to her like she was an adult, encouraging everyone else in their circle to do the same. Her vocabulary was growing, but there were still moments, especially when she was overwhelmed, when it was nearly impossible to make out what she was trying to say.

“You want a drink?” Kara grabbed the sippy cup off the dresser.

Milia snatched it hastily, bringing it to her mouth, still huffing and sniffling and making little groans that tore at Kara’s heart.

“It's okay,” she continued to soothe, holding her against her denim shirt. “Mommy’s got you. I've got you.”

After a few more minutes, she felt her weight grow heavy again. The little girl dropped the cup, which Kara quickly caught with one hand, lowering her back into the crib with the other, smoothing a few sweaty, blonde curls across her forehead. She tucked her favorite stuffed animal, a plush, white piggy, against her side, before quietly retreating to the living room.

Cat was stretched out on the sofa, sitting with her laptop on her thighs, bare feet shifting nervously while chewing on a pen. She'd opted to work from home that day considering how miserable Milia was, knowing Kara was also under a tight deadline with her editors. Because their daughter began demonstrating signs of Kryptonian strength and flight so early on, they'd never been able to hire a nanny. Instead, Kara worked virtually as much as she could, bringing the baby to the office when needed. She enlisted the help of Winn or James to look after her if she and Cat were both in meetings, or if the DEO called upon her services. It wasn't easy, but they made sure she always felt safe and loved, no matter how crazy their other responsibilities kept them.

“Did she go back to sleep?” Cat asked, typing away as she wrapped up a webinar with the new syndicated marketing team.

Kara nodded, dramatically falling into her spot on the couch, lifting Cat’s legs into her lap.

“I don't know what else to do,” she shook her head. “If she could just tell me what these nightmares are about, I know I could…”

“What?” Cat sighed. “Crawl into her brain and fight whatever monsters are battling it out during her REM cycle? That’s sweet, but implausible.”

“I bet I could find a way,” Kara swallowed, determined.

“Well if anyone could, it would certainly be you,” she smirked, putting her laptop aside, removing her feline-framed glasses before lying back against the sofa.

Kara stretched out next to her, curling her arms around her small frame, letting her knees press against the sheen of her wife’s black dress pants. Cat pulled her hand to her lips, kissing it, before lacing their fingers, letting it fall against her white cotton shirt, settling between breasts.

“What did you do when Carter went through this?” Kara whispered.

“It’s not the same,” Cat insisted. “Although...considering I didn't know he was an empath then, I guess it could be. Regardless, you're doing exactly what you should, giving her comfort, asking what she needs.”

“I just feel so...powerless,” Kara sulked.

“Of course,” Cat closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into Kara’s touch. “You're not the only one. I know I've been busy, but trust me...it's affecting me too. I'll go next, if she wakes up again.”

“Thank you,” Kara exhaled, combing her fingers through Cat’s golden waves. “I know it's hard...to be with her, when she's like this.”

“It is,” Cat swallowed. “But I'm her mother. My pain is irrelevant.”

“That’s not true,” Kara breathed. “Your powers have only gotten stronger since she was born. I can't imagine what it must be like...to feel her suffer...any more than I already do. And you're never  _not_ there, for any of us, when we need you. You've just had a tough week.”

Cat bit her lip from the inside, trying not to shed her own tears.

The truth was, she and Milia were so intrinsically connected, it was hard not to crumble into a mess whenever the little one was hurting or upset. Cat was still trying to figure out how to manage, how to deal with her own feelings and be there for her when she needed to be. When Milia was an infant it was much easier. But now, as she got older, as her development and perception and ability to interact with the world kept getting stronger, Cat knew she needed to work harder than ever at balancing her own emotions with those of others.

She looked up into Kara’s deep blue eyes, so full of understanding and encouragement, bringing her fingers to her cheek.

“You're amazing,” she smiled, smoothing her hands across her skin. “Don't worry. She’ll get through this.”

Kara breathed her in, letting their mouths hover and connect, brushing together, thanking her without words. She took Cat’s bottom lip between her own, sucking it in softly, sweetly, just how she knew she liked it, letting one of her hands roam beneath her shirt, leaving goosebumps across her stomach.

Cat pulled back a little, burying her hands in Kara’s hair, teasing their noses. She gave her that knowing look, the one that meant to get on with it, and Kara didn't hesitate, dipping her fingers just below her waistband, earning a soft whimper as Cat’s head fell back against the couch.

The front door swung open. Kara quickly pulled her hand away, sitting up as Cat did the same, straightening out their clothes before Carter trekked through the living room. His pace was deliberate, shoulders hunched, head down, as he scurried towards his room.

“Wait a sec, Bud,” Kara called after him. “How was school?”

“Fine,” he spoke quickly, taking off.

“Carter,” Cat’s heart sank, her senses stirred as she rose to her feet, following him down the hall, stopping outside the closed door. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he told her.

“It's never nothing, now open the door,” she tried not to sound angry, pressing her fingers into her temples.

“I have a lot of homework,” he argued.

The strain in his voice sent a jolt through her spine, piercing the guards she put up when she didn't want to feel everything around her so keenly, but this was impossible to ignore.

“Sweet pea,” she swallowed. “Clearly you're upset. I know it can be...difficult...to be honest about what you're feeling, especially when it hurts. But I need you to not shut me out. Please…”

She heard him unlock the door from the inside. Slowly, she pushed it open, finding him seated on the bed, still turned away, facing the window.

Very quietly, she approached, putting a hand on his shoulder, turning him gently, until her jaw fell at the sight of his bloodied lip, bruises painted across his eyebrows.

“Carter,” she spoke through her teeth, grabbing his shoulders as she fell next to him on the bed. “Who did this to you?”

“It's nothing, really,” he whispered, chest heaving, refusing to break. “I'm…”

“Oh my god!” Kara rushed in, kneeling in front of him, bringing her hand to his cheek. “What happened!? Whoever did this, I will find them and…”

“Not do anything,” Cat seethed, lips pursed.

“We have to do something!” she huffed. “Carter, why would anyone…”

“Because,” he swallowed, tears finally spilling over. “I...hit them first.”

Cat picked up his left hand, exhaling sharply as she looked at his knuckles, red and swollen and clearly aching from having made impact with another kid.

“ _You fought someone_?” she spoke as calmly as she could. “I can't believe this. What were you thinking?”

“I wasn't,” he admitted. “I mean, I knew what I was doing, but then...I didn't think about...how much stronger they were.”

“How many?” Kara demanded, holding onto his knees. “How many of them did you…”

“Just two,” Carter sniffed. “But...they're sophomores, and I...I should have known, I know it...I just…”

Kara felt sick as she watched his eyebrows furrow, breath catching as he tried to fight back his sobs. It reminded her so much of Milia, their resemblance stronger than ever when either was upset.

She reached for his hand, careful of the soreness, holding on as Cat continued to rub his shoulder.

“Honey,” Cat sighed, looking up at the ceiling, then back into his eyes. “What could they have possibly done to make you...”

“I can't…” he shook, pulling away from both of them.

“Of course you can,” she continued. “You can tell us anything. I don't approve of you fighting, but I love you, and whatever reasons you had, we will find a way to work through this.”

“It's…” Carter swallowed harder. “So…embarrassing.”

“Come on, bud,” Kara smiled at him sadly. “Whatever it is, we…”

“It's...you,” he finally blubbered as he sniffed.

“Me?” Kara’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean? What did I…”

“These guys…” he breathed through tears. “They...were saying things...about...Supergirl.”

“What kinds of things?” Kara asked.

Carter fell silent again, looking away as his cheeks turned redder than the sun of Krypton.

“Oh,” Kara swallowed, matching his shade as she sat back on her heels.

“I see,” Cat pulled at her collar, wishing she could kill the culprits herself.

“I asked them to stop,” he shook his head. “But...I couldn't tell them I knew you, obviously. They don’t know you're…”

Kara felt beyond awful now. She’d come to terms with the fact that people had lots of opinions about her, from those like Leslie Willis who simply found her annoying, to those far more lecherous.

“Carter,” she tried. “People are going to say things about me. I know it must be...really terrible, not being able to tell them I'm your stepmom, or being able to properly defend me, but...that's  _not_ your job.”

“I know...” he swallowed. “But I can't just let them say stuff without...doing something…”

“Yes you can,” Kara told him. “You can walk away. Fighting doesn't solve anything.”

“But you fight all the time,” he insisted.

“Yes, but that's...different,” Kara sighed. “I don't get hurt as easily, and I’ve never gone after someone just because of what they said. If I did, half the city would have broken necks by now.”

 _They almost did_ , Cat thought, swallowing as she remembered Kara throwing her off her balcony. She tried not to think about it very often. They'd come a million miles since then, but the thought of what could have happened that night would never not be terrifying.

“Can't you teach me?” he huffed, wiping his eyes. “I know I shouldn't have, but...if they come after me again…”

“Carter…” she stalled, looking up at Cat, trying to figure out what to say.

“Mama!!!!” Milia’s cries hit their ears all at once, ringing out from the other side of the house.

“I'll go,” Cat told Kara, resting her hand on her shoulder as she pushed up to her feet. “Stay.”

Kara nodded, taking her place on the bed next to Carter, wanting to hug him so badly, but deciding instead to give him space.

“I'm not going to tell you what you did was right,” she sighed, folding her hands in her lap. “But I understand why you did it. Still...you have to know that no matter what people say about me, or your mom, or anyone, it doesn't justify violence. If people attack you, that's one thing. And what they did...I could give them all bloody noses for laying a finger on you, but I won't. You have to learn to fight against bullies by living your best life, knowing that as long as you respect yourself and the people closest to you...no one else can touch us.”

“It's not that easy…” he breathed. “Now that I started this, I don't know if...I'll be safe...when I go back...”

“I can teach you how to defend yourself,” Kara agreed. “And we can go to the principal, if that's…”

“No,” he shook his head. “Not that. That’ll just make things worse.”

“Okay,” she swallowed, taking his hand again. “Whatever you need, that's what we’ll do. But I have a feeling your mom’s not gonna let this go so easily.”

“I know,” he exhaled. “I've already kissed my Xbox goodbye.”

“Sorry, Bud,” she smirked, gently punching him in the shoulder. “And hey...thanks for sticking up for me. Just...don't do it again. Not like that.”

“It's the least I could do,” he swallowed.

Kara pulled him close, letting her arms drape around his shoulders as he hugged her back. She knew this was a confusing time. High school wasn't easy for anyone, let alone a kid who felt things stronger than the rest of his peers, or had two moms and a sister with superpowers waiting at home.

“Look who wants to say hello,” Cat returned, Milia shyly pressed against her chest as she brought her into the room.

“Hi, baby,” Kara smiled up at her. “You want to give Carter a hug?”

Milia nodded silently, slowly pulling away from Cat, whining a little as she reached out for her brother.

“Hey, Millie,” he sniffed, taking her into his lap. “Were you a good girl today?”

“Cahtur huwrt,” she noted, looking up at his face with eyes the size of the moon, lips melting into a frown.

Carter blushed, embarrassed that she or anyone else had to see him like this.

“It's okay,” Cat told her, playing with one of her tiny pigtails. “He's going to have plenty of time to recover this weekend. And the next.”

Carter sighed, shaking his head, knowing he was getting off easy.

Milia continued staring, raising her chubby little fingers to his lip.

“Don't touch, sweetie,” Cat rubbed her back. “We don't touch other people's wounds.”

Milia ignored her, bringing her hands to Carter’s face, latching on firmly.

“Ouch,” Carter gasped, trying to pull away. “Millie…”

“Honey, no no,” Kara tried to pry her away, until suddenly, she stopped.

Her mouth fell open as she took in the green, glowing light emanating from her daughter’s hands, pressing into Carter’s skin. She stood, pulling Cat towards her, watching as their baby touched and smoothed her hands over her brother’s face. It looked like she was just exploring at first, curiously poking and prodding, but as the light grew stronger, her grip intensified, until she was holding her forehead to his, hands planted on his lip and his skull, the light sinking in before it disappeared.

Cat quickly snatched her off his lap, breath catching as she looked back at his skin, cuts and bruises completely gone, closed up by the tiny creature squirming in her arms.

“Are you okay?!” Kara asked, putting her hands on his face, checking to make sure he really was healed.

“Yeah,” he swallowed, rubbing his chin, stretching his jaw. “How…”

“Milia, what did you do to Carter?” Cat asked softly, but directly.

“Nuffin,” she smirked, hiding her face against Cat’s sleeve.

“I don't think so,” she shook her head. “Do you know what you did?”

“Dam mean!” she scowled, turning back to Carter, shaking her fist in the air.

“Oh my god…” Kara exhaled. “That's...what she dreamed...she…”

Cat wrapped her arms around the little one so snugly, kissing her again and again, closing her eyes as she pressed her face against her cheek.

“You did a good job, little love bug,” Cat breathed. “So good.”

“I good,” Milia cheered, kissing her nose, scrambling to get down.

Cat released her, setting her against the floor, letting her totter off towards Carter again, where she grabbed his legs, resting her head on his knees.

“Thanks, Millie,” he smiled, sniffling before brushing his hand over her hair really fast, causing the static to make it stand up.

“Eeeeeeee!!!” she squealed, swatting gently at the air above, before running out of the room.

“You better go get her,” Cat smirked. “There's no telling what she’ll get into next.”

He laughed, taking off after her, following the sound of her giggles echoing down the hall.

“Well,” she breathed. “We knew there might be more...I just...never expected…”

She swallowed. Kara stepped a little closer, wrapping her arms behind her back, resting her chin in the crook of her shoulder.

“I guess…” she sighed, shaking her head as she pulled away. “We should call Hank. He might be able to tell whether she’s telepathic or…something else.”

Cat nodded slowly, looking down at their fingers as she bit her lip.

“Whatever it is…” she breathed. “She's certainly not afraid to use it. If she even knows what she did.”

“We’ll see,” Kara smiled, tugging her hand as she led them through the doorway.

Cat pulled her back gently, leaning them against the frame, circling her hands around her waist. She leaned in slowly, bringing her lips to her ear.

“You're really good at this,” she whispered.

“I'm…” Kara tinged pink, laughing a little as she brushed her off. “Just...trying to do my best.”

Cat held her chin, kissing her for what had to be the thousandth time, making sure she felt, with every fiber of her being, that she knew exactly what she had, and that she would never, ever take it for granted.

“Ouch!” Carter winced in the other room. “Millie, don't throw that. It hurts.”

Cat rolled her eyes as Kara laughed against her lips, kissing her again before leading them towards the scuffle.

“Milia,” Cat scolded softly, eyeing the remote lying on the floor by Carter’s feet. “You cannot throw things. Carter’s been through enough for one day.”

She smiled at him with her eyes, roping him in, kissing the top of his head, letting him know he would always be her sweet pea, no matter what trouble he got into or how tall he grew.

“What do you say, baby?” Kara brought Milia over to them, holding her up. “When you hurt someone, what do you say?”

“Sowwy,” she whispered, leaning towards her brother, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Good girl,” Cat beamed.

“I don't think she meant to,” he shook his head. “She might have just been trying to hand it to me, but...her strength. I guess...we all have things we need to figure out, don't we?”

“Indeed,” Cat swallowed, keeping her arm around his shoulders. “But right now, I think what we really need are potstickers.”

“Yes!” Kara’s eyes lit up as she bounced Milia in her arms.

“Stickuwwrs!” the little girl clapped her hands in agreement.

“I'll make the call,” Carter offered excitedly, taking off towards the kitchen.

They spent the rest of the evening putting away more potstickers than any other family in the galaxy, laughing as Milia entertained them with dances and tumbles across the living room floor.

Cat smiled down at her, then at Kara. It was true: they did still have lots to learn, and it may not always be easy. But by god, it was worth it.


End file.
